


Rust and Stardust

by Tenshi_Oujo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional Manipulation, Grooming, Hints of murder, Inspired by Lolita - Vladimir Nabokov, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Pedophilia, Power Imbalance, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenshi_Oujo/pseuds/Tenshi_Oujo
Summary: It was love at first sight and perhaps Francis should feel wretched to break a strong spirited child to satisfy his lust. He didn't.
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia), France (Hetalia)/Other(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Rust and Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Please stop if uncomfortable as the content contains disturbing themes. Please read the tags carefully. If you read Lolita, this is more sexual and different. Francis here knows how attractive, rich and powerful he is so unlike Humbert, Francis gets away with a lot of things.

" And the rest is **rust** and **stardust**."

_~ Vladimir Nabokov (Lolita)_

* * *

He married a whore. Granted she was a beautiful whore with a full figure, legs that could go on forever and crimson hair over her oval face. She was eager to please and quicker to satiate him, her dearest husband. Francis would admit she was an excellent trophy wife despite her shadowy background.

He wasn't interested in her no matter her beauty.

Oh no, her son was the one Francis was interested with.

Dear Arthur with his spitfire temper, wild eyes and barbarous tongue.

Dear Arthur with his soft heart, curious mind and shy smiles.

Arthur... Arthur.... Arthur... _mon cheri..mon petit lapin_

Oh, how his heart shivers at the thought of that child. And yes, for all Arthur's maturity, a ten-year-old is a child. And yes, Francis is mad in love and in lust with that beautiful wicked child.

Abigail Kirkland, single mother who dreamt of being saved from her dreary old town full of gossiping idiots had been easy to seduce. Francis is after all a polite, charming and rich gentleman.

She was a horrible mother, he noticed. She kept bossing little Arthur around like a servant but she was the one presence that discouraged Francis from having his way. That gold-digging bitch was rather shrewd but she was very much in love with her husband to the point it sickens Francis. She doesn't know true love, only the thought of being more than a whore by being a rich man's wife. She can't love the way Francis does with Arthur. How could she when she's a harlot who easily spreads her legs for some willing man who would pay her with their love

Women are all the same aren't they? Just some womb to bear children. Just some pussy to sheathe your manhood and find pleasure. The only good thing Abigail did in this world was birthing sweet young Arthur.

Francis was a good father, truly he was. He loves children with all their worldly innocence and purity. Arthur was especially special for no matter how he displays a tough and stubborn exterior, he was still vulnerable and hungry for love.

Francis knew that he is a good father. It was Arthur who seduced him first.

That lonely grim-faced child he first saw in the park with his light colors and vivid eyes painted a lovely picture. The child was glaring, his eyes looked like the Greek wildfyres - so very much green and bright and scorching. This was a child born unwanted, a fallen angel, the morning star personified. He was beautiful - Ganymede in the flesh, Endiku in child form, Eros mortalized.

For Francis, it was love at first sight.

* * *

Arthur was a smart young lad even at ten. He shared Francis' love of literature, history and art.

At first, the child had been wary of his mother's suitor, too used to her one-night stands and short term boyfriends. If Francis was truly interested in Abigail perhaps the child was right to fear his presence. Arthur gradually warmed up to him. If by warm-up that means, thrown insults and empty threats. Francis was of an opinion that Arthur was a very cute child even in his anger. Especially in his anger

Bribes of books did however earn Francis the child's approval and friendship.

Baby steps. Start with baby steps.

* * *

Francis had lovers- the female and male and in between variety. He was a connoisseur of beauty and he liked to sample the market.

Abigail was one of his good lays. It made him water at the thoughts of Arthur underneath him for Abigail resembles his son save for her hair and sex. As Abigail cried out his name in ecstasy, Francis ejaculated imagining it was Arthur doing the screaming.

"Arthur," he breaths and he was faced with a betrayed look from his wife.

* * *

He thinks of Snow White and reflects that Arthur was a bit like the princess. Except not truly.

Once upon a time there was a woman who envied and hated her son for his beauty and purity had won the love of her husband. Once upon a time the queen wanted to send her son to her brother, the king angered at the thought of being away from the love of his life ordered the hunter to do away with the queen.

Poor distraught Arthur was very much confused on how his beloved mother scorned his very existance then learning she died from a car crash.

"It's all going to be fine, mon cher," Francis comforted the sniffing child who keeps trying to be strong, wiping the stray tears and planting a small kiss on his forehead.

"But mama-"

"She is gone but I will always be here for you, Arthur. I'm never leaving you."

"Promise?"

"Promise"

Francis was going to love Arthur in every inch.

* * *

He made love that night. Arthur, shivered from his touch. His skin warm and checks red in confusion. The green, green eyes looked so innocent and vulnerable.

"Francis?" he whimpered and though no question was uttered, Francis knew what Arthur wanted to ask.

Francis smiled, kissing his checks and patting his golden hair. He let himself get lost in the green pool.

"Don't worry, I'd make it all better."

He began to kiss Arthur's lips slowly biting it (earning a yelp from the boy) to slip his tongue it. His young inexperienced tongue could not fight his away. Oh how it tasted- like the peppermint tea he loves and of something that is youth. His cries truly made him a ravishing sight (0oh the irony) but with only Francis at home for company, well Francis will enjoy what Arthur has to offer.

"Don't worry, Arthur, " Francis coed as he began to slip away the boy's pants. "This will only hurt once. Later you'd be enjoying this"

Arthur gave a small cute gasp as Francis hand, covered in a thick vicious fluid, spreading it throughout the boy's tight puckered entrance. He was spreading open the outside of the hole with one hand and slowly pushing in a finger of the other in.

The boy only stayed silent, hand over his mouth. That would not do to Francis. Not at all

So with his other hand he gripped the boy's hand above his head and locked them.

"Don't hold back, Arthur," Francis purred, still continuing his ministrations below. "We’re the only ones who matters here now"

"W-what are you doing? It hurts! Stop it!" the child wailed.

"Hush now. I'm being gentle otherwise it would only hurt more,"

"I'm not Mama! I'm not a girl!"

Ah, so Arthur does know what they are doing. How naughty of him. Then again with a whore as a mother, was that really surprising?

Francis smiled as Arthur began screaming himself. His fingers began to scissor around the tight heat. The lubrication in his tiny passage started to bubble and collect, dripping down the crack of his asshole to leave a sticky puddle on the sheet. 

Francis smiled lovingly as looked at Arthur, saliva dripping out, eyes red from crying, naked trembling body and legs spread out. Arthur beneath him was art in highest form, a sweet temptation for his to take.

That night he made love and was overjoyed at how Arthur loved him back.

* * *

Arthur was a bright child, Francis knew but he was not exactly sociable. Francis worried about this.

"I could still go to school, " Arthur whined

"Didn’t you asked your mother to homeschool you? "

Arthur had no reply to that. He acted as if he did not like to spend living time with Francis which was silly as Arthur love him.

"Now go to your room and study. Wear the uniform I gave you though. It suits you. "

Arthur stormed back to his room.

* * *

To be fair, it was for Arthur's own good that he was home schooled. Francis did not trust his judgement like befriending that foul-mouthed crude Scottish boy or that creepy Norwegian child. Francis was only protecting Arthur from the world who wished him harm. Not to mention that Francis was a very busy man and he could not bring himself to leave Arthur in an incompetent person's care.

Arthur was a very bright lad which is why Francis trusted him to learn by himself, watching online lessons , reading his course books (He was high school level at twelve and how could Francis not be happy? ) and doing what smart little boys are ought to do.

Nonetheless, Francis was very creative on motivating and encouraging Arthur.

"Ha... Ha.. Nin-aaagh!" Arthur panted on his seat, sweat making his white blouse transparent enough for Francis to see his clipped nipples and mini skirt taunting him with creamy white thighs and white lacy panties. Arthur was lost in overwhelming sensations as Francis adjusted the remote to a higher frequency. Arthur begged for it to stop despite how his body craved for more.

Francis relented, scooping the small child to sit on his lap. Francis was amused when he touched Arthur's underwear to find it wet. He squeezed the little ass, tugging its bands.

"You're so naughty aren't you, my cute little student"

"S-sorry fr-sir"

Francis smiled indulgently at the child who while not familiar with the term role play sex, was familiar that when Arthur is required to study, must wear his prescribed uniform. And Francis was so generous to provide him with many school uniforms. This time, Arthur wore a blue sailor uniform complete with the knee high socks and black shoes.

Arthur whimpered as he felt his underwear slipping off and a large hand started pumping his sack. Francis let the child hold his shirt as his hands continued to torment the boy's cock and slipping his other hand to tease his nipples. The small shivers and moaning aroused Francis so bad that he took off his zip to pump his own manhood. He took off the vibrator inside the boy, lifting him up and positioned him to his throbbing one. Arthur descended with a scream, both agony and ecstasy as his cute little butt moved on its own to adjust his own bearing.

"Now, you aren't going to show me such disappointing scores, wouldn't you, Arthur? "

"No, sir" came the hoarse reply

Francis smiled as he took Arthur's lips, hands gripping the boy whom he laid down on his bare office desk.

"For that you'll have your reward"

Francis made love with Arthur on that desk for the first time. It wouldn't be the last.

* * *

Francis has connections. Questionable connections but they are still connections for a businessman like him. 

"Well, you seem rather glowing again, amigo," a handsome Spanish man smirked " How's little Arthur? Fuck him sore again? "

"I don't fuck Arthur. I make love with him and yes he's asleep."

The Spanish laughed at that, eyes glittering in cold calculation. For all Antonio Carriedo appears to be friendly, he's a sadistic drug pusher. There's no way Francis would bring pure sweet Arthur into this shabby place.

"Ah, I hope you'd enjoy your vacation then"

"You're coming too, don't forget, mon ami. "

Sharp smile and a wicked gleam were his answers.

* * *

Motels are rather tolerant of shady dealings. Or at least the motels Francis frequents by.

Spain was a beautiful country with its sunny weather and tomatoes but Francis can't bring himself to appreciate its scenery.

Arthur was gone.

It seems he was right to doubt Arthur's sudden meekness after all. Francis was angry, but he was more worried. Arthur doesn't speak Spanish. He'd easily get lost in the city, so alone and vulnerable to predators in the street.

It's a good thing that Arthur wasn't exactly alone.

No. Not truly.

Antonio owes Francis. He just need to safely deliever mon petite lapin to him safely then it's all even.

Arthur, however, needs to be punished.

* * *

Soft whimpers and garbled moans echoed in the room.

Francis smiled at the sight of his mon petit lapin, tied to the bed post, gagged and blindfolded as his pretty little legs were spread wide open for Francis to see his creamy white thighs and cute little cock dripping in his cum.

Arthur was a beautiful thing to behold with his normally pale skin flushed pink, saliva dripping out from the ball gag and his sinful body rocking for relief as the vibrator sent high jolts of pleasure more than his little body could endure without Francis's touch.

Arthur, his fallen angel, temptation made flesh. How Francis loved to tease and make him climax him to nirvana.

"Mmph..mrph..pwua,"

Understandably, Arthur's pleas came out as gibberish but Francis was smart enough to understand.

He removed the gag.

"What do you say, mon lapin?"

"Sw--agh! Sorry! I'm sorry!" Tearful apologies from reddish lips as the vibrator intensified.

"Beg for it, lapin. Beg for me and it'd stop"

"Please..."

"Please what?"

"Put it in."

"Put what in?"

Francis loved teasing Arthur, with his willful personality brought down to a begging mess.

"Put your cock in! Pound it to me, please!"

"Your wish is my command," chuckled Francis, removing the vibrator and entering into Arthur fast and hard enough for tge little one to scream his name. Cries of more and faster shot out from his lips and Francis obeyed.

They made love that night many times. The bed, the floor, the wall and so many many more.

Morning came and Arthur can't find it to move , too tired and too sore.

Francis should feel wretched to break a strong spirited child to satisfy his lust.

He didn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Lolita had been fascinating to me not because of how erotic it appears but because of the flowery language. I was hooked with its flamboyant style, double entendres and how unreliable the narrator is.  
> Humbert in my opinion was a charming but pitiful sad adult who can only love little girls. What made him a monster is how he acts upon that lust. Humbert is so eloquent with words that I was so lost in his voice, deceived as he was until I remember how young Lolita is.  
> Francis here shares a lot of characters with Humbert except he is aware of his own desire. He knows he is wrong and makes no excuses for himself.  
> Lolita and Arthur shares characteristics being "a dreadful little creature, selfish, hard, vulgar, and foul-tempered". Sadly for Arthur, it is difficult to escape Francis because the guy is smarter and richer than Humbert.


End file.
